1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer program product, system, and method for performance-based multi-mode task dispatching in a multi-processor core system for extreme temperature avoidance.
2. Description of the Related Art
A computing system such as a storage controller, for example, may have many central processing unit (CPU) modules, often referred to collectively as a CPU complex. Each module may have multiple processor integrated circuit (IC) dies in which each IC die has multiple processor cores in a CPU.
A processing operation such as storing data in or reading data from storage may be broken into many tasks which may be distributed by a task scheduler to the various processor cores to be processed. In this manner, many of the tasks of the operation may be performed in parallel by processor cores of the CPU complex to improve system performance. Various logic implementations have been proposed or implemented for such task schedulers to optimize system performance.
A CPU complex may have one or more temperature sensors for monitoring the current temperature of areas of the CPU complex. Thus, an IC die of a CPU module of the CPU complex may have a temperature sensor disposed on the die and in some devices, each processor core of a CPU may have a temperature sensor to monitor the temperature of the associated processor core. Still further, the CPU complex may have a temperature sensor to monitor the current overall or ambient temperature of the CPU complex.
Due to various factors such as CPU load, device cooling failure, building cooling failure, and external environmental events such as heat waves, some or all of the CPUs of the CPU complex may overheat to an extent that causes CPU failure or severe performance degradation due to hardware thermal protection circuitry which can throttle back operating speeds. Accordingly, various logic implementations have been proposed or implemented for task schedulers to utilize sensor temperature data to distribute tasks in a manner which reduces or minimizes the temperature of each CPU or the average CPU temperature for safer operation.